A Love Long Forgotten
by Foreveralone16
Summary: During a battle Inuyasha loses control and ends up hurting everyone but Sango? Instead he kinaps her? Then afterwards he doesn't remember anything he did or said to her. What is a demon slayer to do? InuSan SessOC
1. Chapter 1

Me- hi!

Inuyasha- you're writing another story?

Me- yeah

Inuyasha- you haven't even updated your other one!

Me- righttttt I'll do it later

Inuyasha- keh whatever wench

**_A Love Forgotten_**

_**Chapter I**_

Sango watched in horror as the giant moth youkai slashed Inuyasha's side right before her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagomne as she watched him hit the ground obviously unconcsious.

Sango's heart skipped a beat as she noticed something was out of place.

"Kagome- the tetsusiaga Inuyasha's dropped the tetsusiaga!" Sango exclaimed while she thought of a way to dispose of the demon.

Inuyasha laid there bleeding almost to death with the tetsusiaga stuck in the ground like a yard away from him.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

Miroku's wind tunnel seemed to take rgw youkai attention off of the fallen hanyou to him.

"Silly humans if that halfbreed could not defeat me what makes you think you can!"

The mothe youkai spitt out some poisonous webbing at the monk. Miroku wrapped the prayer beads back around his hands and dodged the severely dangerous attack .

"HIROKUTASU!"

Sango aimed it straight for the moth's wing, which the giant boomerang sliced off causing the youkai to loose blance. Kilala had transformed ny now and was carrying Kagome in the direction where she saw tetsusaiga.The youkai used it's other wing to create a forceful wind blowing Sango into a tree hurting her head a bit, but Miroku took his staff stuck it into the ground holding his place. Sango stood rubbing her head and retrieve her weapon.

" Sango are okay?"

"Yeah Miroku I'm fine, hows Inuyasha?"

Both had turned ther attention to where the hanyou once laid.

_'oh no Inuyasha you've turned back again'_ Sango thought.

Kilala swooped down while Kagome pulled out tetsuiaga, rushing back to Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha was face to face with the youkai.

"Your scent had changed to that of a full-youkai, hanyou.."

Inuyasha eyes were blood red, his pupils a light but dreary blue and now there were marron stripes across both sides of his cheeks.

He smirked a little," It doesn't matter you won't live to find out..!"

Inuysha cracked his knuckles and leaped into the air and slice right through the demon right before Sango's eyes.

He landed gently, laughing slightly. Kagome stood in front of him clutching tetsuiaga with both her hands . If you looked closely enough you could tell she had been crying. Kilala stood right beside her growling ready just in case he might attack her.

"Inuyasha.. here take the tetsusiaga.. you destroyed the demon"

Kagome put her hands out to him trying to hand him the sword that was created to protect him from all this.

He growled in response and focused on his bloody hands.

"Not enough..."

His voice was barely aduible over a whisper.

"Inuyasha..please..." Kagome managed to speak in between small sobs.

Sango although she was woulod never admit it was kinda terrified of him when he was in this state. The way he spoke sent slight shivers down her spine. She knew he would sooner or eventually smell and be drwan to her fear.

_'Why isn't he taking tetsusiaga, the real Inuyasha should be drawing him to it...'_

The now in demon form Inuyasha smacked the tetsusaiga out of Kagome's hand making it slide to the other side of them. Kagome gasped and Kilala tried to pounce him but he moved so swiftly and cut her with claws.

Kagome cried even more, Inuyasha grabbed her by her arms pushing his claws purposing pushing his claws into her flesh. She creamed in pain and horror, which made Inuyasha smirk and influence him to throw her gound and slash her waist. He stood ther smirking more as he watched the blood seep out her slender body.

"Lady Kagome!"

Miroku's outburst and the fact he was running to that whimpy girl made him more eager to put her out her misery and kill her. Instead in an instant he was blocking Mirkou's way. He scowled slightly and grabbed Miroku by his neck, evidently lifting him off the ground. Miroku yelled (in a manly sorta way) as Inuyasha claws ran deep into his neck, blood now seeping down his arm. The demon Inuyasha soon got bored and threw him to the gorund as well.

Sango just watched frozen in shock and fear as the events unfolded before her eyes.

Now his eyes setled on Sango, a wide smirk was appearing slowly. Inuaysha sniffed the air a little she was frightened and that was... good.

"Good... BITCH..."

Sango's scared/shock expression turned to a confused one.

Had she heard him right?

Had he called her a Bitch?

Me- come on you wanna review

Inuyasha- they'll review wench if you update

Me- you can't make me

Sango- maybe he can't but he can :points at Seeshomaru:

Sesshomaru- :growls:

Me- uh Sesshy you wouldn't kill an innocent teen would you?

Inuyasha- keh, you must don't know my brother

Sango- so he's your brother now, wow I didn't know that I thought he was just a bastard that was related to you

Me- : sweatdrop: okay this is getting weird, trust me I will update

Sesshomaru- hnnnn... : smirks:

Me- ewww gross sesshy that's nasty!

Inuyasha & Sango- :sweatdrop:


	2. Chapter 2

Me- I'mm BACCCK!

Inu- keh, get on with the story!

Me- calm down I wanna thank you to all my reviewers!

Inu- fine, do whatever

**_A Love Long Forgotten_**

_**Chapter 2**_

"That's right bitch I can smell your fear..." his voice sounded some what raspy not that Sango had never heard any talk like that before it just scared the hell out of her now.

Everystep he took gave Sango the urge yo run as far as possible but she just couldn't abandon what was left of her friends, especially Inuyasha.

So pushing down her fear, "Inuyasha do you know who I am? I'm your friend Sango"

Sango swore she saw his eyes sparkle. "I know who you are bitch..."

"I am NOT A BITCH!" she screamed getting very annoyed for a second.

Demon Inuyasha was a little taken back, but his smirk widen , as his eyes roamed the clearing then back to Sango. He slowly began to advance towards her. Sango kept backing away still keeping her locked on Inuyasha waiting for his next move.

_'Mine! MINE! MINE!'_ was all that was running through his mind now. He kept getting closer and closer.

Sango evidently backed into a tree with a slight gasped as she looked around searching for away to run. Her legs wouldn't move, they just wouldn't get the message and Inuyasha was getting closer by the second, her eyes met Inuyasha's gaze.

Deciding to swallow all the fear this time, she scowled at him.

"Inuyasha if you don't stop, I'll have to kill you!"

He stopped and smirked again, " Feisty bitch aren't you? me and you are going to have some fun..."

Sango blushed, "What did you sa-say?

He didn't answer, instead he lifted up his clawed hands which was covered in blood.

He closed the distanced between them and swiped his claws at her to find she blocked it with Hiraoktsu. It was just what he wanted her to do. He snatched the giant boomerang easily forcing out of her hands, throwing it to the side. Noticing the sword he took it too and flung to the side with the boomerang.

Sango gasped again, she was now defenseless. Inuyasha took her by the waist with both hands pulling her straight into his chest. Another whimper from her made Inuyasha dig his face into the crook of her neck. That scent he was crazy about was definitely coming from her.

Sango was blushing a mad red now would have pushed him off if it wasn't for the fact that her arms were stuck at her side in his grasp as well.

After a few minutes he removed his face and was staring at a red Sango. Sango suddenly noticed that Inuyasha was closing the space in between their faces. He was going to KISS her! Sango was shaking her head back and forth, bucking and kicking trying to free herself. His grip was too tight and he was gonna kiss her any second. Okay maybe one hand was free, but that wasn't gonna help Sango. Or was it? Not thinking about the consequences using her free hand, a loud SMACK echoed the clearing.

Sango had her eyes closed of course, she opened them quickly and watched as demon Inuyasha staggered back a few inches. She smirked at him. His hand was on his cheek where there was a red handprint across it 

He growled in content, "MATE!"

"WHAT! Inuyasha I'm no-"

Inuyasha punched her lightly in stomach. Suddenly everything in Sango world went black and she fell unconsciously into Inuyasha's arms.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru glared forward at the young girl dressed in a blue kimono. She glared back him just as strong.

"How have you been Sesshomaru?" she spoke folding her arms across her chest, smirking.

"Who are you girl?"

"I've been looking for you for 10 years..."

Me- evil cliffhanger, what a shame...

Inu- stupid wench

Me- don't make me call- wait Kagome is dead

Inu- :smirks: you can't sit me now!

Sango- Inuyasha SIT!

Inu- : crashes to ground:

Me- thanks Sango

Sango- no prob, anytime just call

Me- review now... please

Inu- don't do it!

Me- Sango!

Sango- Inuyasha SIT!

Inu- :crashes to ground again:


	3. Chapter 3

Me- sorry I haven't-

Inuyasha- about time you've apologized wench

Me- why don't you just FUCK OFF YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A HALF-BREED:looks angry:

Inuyasha- : looks deadly afraid:

Sango- woah you put the fear in dog-boy

Me-: rolls eyes: well anyway like I was saying, I'm really sorry for not updating but you guys wanted longer

chapters, so it took me like forever to type :smiles:

Inuyasha- keh! your lying!

Me-: glares daggers: YOU got something to say Inu-chan:smiles innocently:

Inuyasha- :hides behind Sango:

Sango- :sweatdrop: idiots

**_A Love Long Forgotten_**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him. She wore that some strange clothing as that girl who was friends with his half-breed brother. The girl was short, _very_ short in fact. Her hair was shoulder length, lightish brown in a ponytail. 

She quietly and gently slid her blue backpack off, laying it on the ground next to her.

"Answer me woman..."

"I'll tell you my name, if you can defeat me..." A slight smirk appeared on her face.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but somehow this stupid human girl turned him on.

"You are quite confident, girl..."

"I learn it from you Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's expression held it's place as he unsheathed tokijin. He swung the sword illuminating a lightish blue attack heading directly towards her.

She easily dodged easily to left. At an inhumane speed she charged at him with a right cross. He ducked and swung tokijin aiming across her chest. The girl dodged back, turned all the way around and tried to jump kick him. She missed and Sesshomaru came behind with tokijin slicing down.

It was too late to dodge she realized and did the only she could do. She blocked tokijin with her bare palms. Blood trickled down from her hands to her arms.

She was being pushed back and she knew it. Although the pain was unbearable she pushed harder, with a smirk plastered across her face. Sesshomaru was being pushed back now.

"You'll never know or live to see who I am fighting like this Sesshomaru.."

Taking his free clawed, he put a large, deep gash into her side. She shrieked in pained and dodged back as tokijin hit the ground.

Blood poured out non-stop from her side right above her waist.

"Damn you.. " she cursed as her face and her entire body started to turn pale. The girl was about to rub the sweat off her head with her finger but noticed it was covered with blood. Then her hand dropped down, her mouth dropped open, and she dropped to the ground.

Sesshomaru's face still held no emotion as he peered down at her limp form on the ground.

He raised tokijin, "weak human girl..." he spoke as he was about to finish her off.

"I don't think so, ASSHOLE!" There was a small grunt as the girl's feet viciously jackknifed up to kick him viciously in the gut. After successfully landing the low blow she rolled her self back to standing position. Sesshomaru had dropped tokijin and was now on his knees.

Then she just walked past Sesshomaru and said, " And to think you thought you had won this fight.."

A deep growl came form Sesshomaru as he caught her right arm, pinning it behind her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Who the HELL are you!" His eyes turning as slight red. She stood there in silence and his nose caught a big whiff of her scent. It was almost intoxicating, he was gonna ask the question again, but he caught a sigh coming form her.

"Fine, if you must know, it's Jarrell..." Another smirk came across her face as her right heel connected to his chin, pushing him back a little. Also causing him to lose his grip, freeing Jarrell as she land successfully on her feet again.

"By the way I meant to warn that I heal quite quickly.." Her body glowed a lightish green and all her wounds had dissipated.

She turned and walked back the way she came, grabbing her backpack and flinging it over her shoulder.

"I gotta go Sesshomaru, but next time we meet, I'll make sure to KILL YOU..." she spoke putting emphasis on the last two words.

* * *

Sango arose noticing that she was sleeping up against a tree trunk. She blink a couple of times as something red came into view. She shrieked at demon Inuyasha sitting right in front of her. 

Inuyasha held his ears, "Mate, not scream, ears hurt!"

Sango stopped and stood and Inuyasha did the same.

"Mate..?" he said.

"Inuyasha I'm not your mate...-" Inuyasha was smiling and his fangs were showing.

"Love, Mate... but-" Sango took a step back and bumped into a tree.

_'Did he just say what I think he said!'_

"Inuyasha did you just say you loved me?"

He nodded. "Mate, flowers?

"Yeah sure whatever... maybe that'll calm me..." Sango slid down back to the ground.

Inuyasha left to get his little present for Sango, when Shippo and Kilala came out the bushes.

-5 minutes later-

"Okay Kilala and Shippo you've got the plan correct?" Suddenly they heard a growl. Sango turned to see Inuyasha standing there with the flowers in his hands.

He didn't look to happy and threw the flowers to the ground. He let out a ear shattering yell, "MATE! MINE!

His claws were still covered with blood and his eyes held the emotion of death.

Sango's eyes widened, " Inuyasha no.." She staggered towards him.

"They weren't trying to take me away from you.."

Inuyasha looked at her, "MATE!" His arm encircled around her waist, and he closed the distanced between their faces.

As soon as there lips met, Shippo and Kilala left the scene back into the bushes three were hiding in.

Inuyasha was kissing her with all he had, and Sango still remained motionless. She had never been kissed before. What was she supposed to do?

His hands was traveling all over her body, Inuyasha deciding that he wanted her to open up and pinched her butt, a little. She gasped,and he stuck his tongue in.

Sango couldn't help but respond, as her arms itched there way around his neck forcing him on her. There bodies fell to the ground. Inuyasha moved and laid gentle kisses down her collar bone.

A moan coming form her own lips, surprised Sango, and she came back to reality.

"Wait Inuyasha.. stop" She said pushing lightly on him.

He didn't listen instead he pinned her arms over her head and nipped on her skin with his fangs.

"Inuyasha stop PLEASE, STOP I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" she screamed.

He wouldn't listen and now he was clawing at her slayer's suit...

* * *

Me- so what do you think? 

Inuyasha- hate it

Me- nobody asked you dog-boy

Inuyasha- I say what I want

Me- why are you always starting stuff!

Sango- idiot :shakes head:

Me- don't forget to review

Inuyasha- yeah review this piece of crap.. :scoffs:

Me- SANGO...

Sango- Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha- :crashes to ground:


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha- hey where's the wench?

Sango- don't call her that, she's trying to study

Me- :walks by with book in hand and candy bar in mouth: Man I don't understand this crap!

Inuyasha- well what are we supposed to do?

Sango- how about the disclaimer?

Inuyasha- right she doesn't own Inuyasha and the song 'Hanging by A Moment' by Lifehouse

Sango- and she extremely soooorrrrryyy for not updating

Inuyasha- :rolls eyes: no she's not :book flies out of nowhere and hits him in the head:

Me- he's just lucky I didn't have my wrench

Inuyasha- :unconscious:

Sango - :sweatdrop: right... on with the story

( A/N: I'm doing my best to make the chapters longer )

**_A Love Long Forgotten_**

_**Chapter 4**_

Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

Why was she letting him do this?

He was supposed to get the same treatment as any guy who tried to violate her.

Then why did she stop screaming?

Maybe, maybe because he was her friend.

Why did she feel so weak now of all times?

This wasn't the Sango she knew.

The Sango she knew was independent and did whatever it took to save her friends.

Even at the cost of her own life...

And that included Inuyasha.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

" I SAID NO INUYASHA!" Sango growled loudly as she kneed him in the stomach viciously.

A loud grunt came for him as fell back off of her, clutching his stomach. Sango then took the opportunity to pin him down as he did her.

He just smirked and licked his lips at her.

" Listen to me Inuyasha, this isn't you, I want you to change back..."

The demon Inuyasha shook his head and stared as Kirara and Shippo hovered over him too.

" Yeah Inuyasha- we care for you please come back" said Shippo

" mew!" cried Kirara

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

Demon Inuyasha's aura began to grow and you could see a red light emitting from him. He body began to pulsate. He kept shaking his head back and forth and growling viciously trying to escape Sango's grasps. He grabbed onto her arms, digging his claws right into her skin.

Sango cried out in pain but didn't let go. That was until he shoved her off and pinned her again. This time he held his claws right above him as if he was going to kill her.

The he proceeded to attack and put claw marks across her right cheek. He then rose off of her.

" Mate ...OBEY!" Kirara turned into her big form and growled. The she pounced onto Inuyasha and was able to hold him down.

" Thanks Kirara" Sango held held his cheek as a little blood flowed down her cheek. She walked over to Inuyasha on the ground. Again he managed to shove his other attacker off of him.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He stood there just smirking at her.

" Did..it...hurt?...mate..cute..but weak.. " He spoke sort of raspy.

Anger boiled up inside Sango and this sorta surprised the demon Inuyasha.

Especially when her fist collided with the side of his face causing a deep bruise.

Sango smirked, " Did that?"

* * *

Jarrell kept her stable walk threw the woods. She sensed him a long time ago, Sesshomaru was to busy focusing on her to pay any attention. 

What a idiotic bastard.

" Come out I know your there" She spoke emotionlessly.

A demon with a baboon suit appeared in front of her as known as Naraku.

" Well, well if it isn't the mastermind Naraku"

He gave a low chuckle. " So you know of me?"

" I know that Sesshomaru has grudge against you, so tell me what you did to Sesshomaru to make him angry enough to want to kill you" She smirked.

He just laughed again.

" I don't see what's so funny.."

" I came to ask for your assistance..."

" Tell me why I should trust you"

" You have know reason not too"

" The answer is no and let's get one thing straight"

" HAH! WRONG CHOICE!" The demon grew tentacles from underneath and they lashed out at her.

She just stood there and closed her eyes, a smirk grazing her lips, " I going to kill Sesshomaru, not you.."

Suddenly movement from behind him made him stop his attack, but by the time he turned his head, the puppet was sliced in half.

A girl stood right in front of Jarrell and was sheathing one of two katanas that hung around around her waist. She was dressed in an all black baggy pants and an no sleeve black shirt as well. Her hair was a dark brown almost black and was almost shoulder length. Her eyes were also a dark brown.

" Such a coward, it was just a demon puppet" The girl said who name is unknown for now said.

" I have feeling we're now involved in something, that I didn't want us to be in"

" Hey who made you the leader!" She glared at Jarrell

" Obviously anyone could tell I smart one" Jarrell sighed and kept walking.

" and the _short _one too" She snickered.

" HEY WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT? YOUR SO FREAKIN TALL YOU LOOK LIKE A TREE" She yelled back.

The girl smirked, " so how exactly did it feel looking _up_ to Sesshy?"

Jarrell didn't reply instead she just mumbled something about evil, tall- best friends.

" Lord Sesshomaru, where exactly are we going?" Jaken asked to and to his dismay was kicked in his stomach.

" Stupid girl, I'll kill her" Sesshomaru mumbled.

Poor Sesshy was venting and taking it out poor Jaken. While Rin was singing a random song.

* * *

" What did you call me?" Sesshomaru said growling towards the authoress 

( authoress flinches) umm right what I meant to say was Sesshomaru had every right to beat Jaken because he just got beat by a girl.

" Lord Sesshomaru you aren't being mean to nice authoress are you?" Rin asks politely.

That's right listen to the girl! Anyway..

Sesshomaru just grumbled and kept walking in the same direction as he saw the girl walk towards.

* * *

( A/N: Sorry so many scene changes ) 

The demon Inuyasha touched his cheek, " You want the half demon back you have to fight.. me his demon side"

_'All of a sudden he decides to speak clearly?'_ Sango thinks to herself.

" If that what it takes then I'll do it for Inuyasha" Sango said standing in fighting stance.

Demon Inuyasha stood there casually. He looked her up and down. " I have you trained soon enough bitch"

" Like hell you will.. and by the way I'm not a bitch!"

Sango suddenly finding some unknown strength to fight her friend... charged towards him...

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

Inuyasha- wheres the wench now?

Sango- stop asking dumb questions Inuyasha

:wrench flies out nowhere and hit Inuyasha in the head:

Me- hey sango I finally found my wrench!

Sango- I don't understand why you just didn't make me sit him

Me- throwing things is more fun

Sango- :sweatdrop: right

Me- :pulls out a jar of pickles and starts snacking on them: READ AND REVIEW!

Inuyasha- :unconcious:


	5. Chapter 5

Me- it's a miracle::eye twitch:

Sango- what is?

Inuyasha- that you updated this quickly?

Me- :eye twitch:

Sango- are you okay?

Me- :twitch: must have pickles...!

Inuyasha- WOAH.. what?

Sango- you pervert!

Inuyasha- :smirks: I was just asking a question

Me- right and I'm gonna hit you with this wrench

Inuyasha- your not

Me- actaully... I lied

Sango-run

Inuyasha- :pulls out jar of pickles:

Me- pickles! YAY::tackles him:

Sango- :sweatdrop: onward story

_**A Love Long Forgotten**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The tall girl moaned, " I'm tired can we please stop"

Unfortunately for her short friend wasn't stopping.

" Stop complaining and walk" Jarrell said in an annoyed tone.

" What are you afraid that your boyfriend is coming after you?" Davina spoke smirking.

" He IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jarrell yelled back stopping in her tracks.

A rustle coming from the woods caught both there attention.

" What was that?" Davina put her hand on the hilt of one of her katanas.

" I don't know-" Jarrell was intterrupted when a growl came form behind them.

They both turned simutaneously and a two-tailed demon cat came into view.

" What do you think it wants?" Jarrell said unphased.

A evil glint appeared in Davina's eye, " I don't know but can I kill it?" Her voice was raspy and she sorta sounded eager.

" No and control your self you sound bloodthirsty" She smacked her in the back of her head.

" Right sorry" Davina rubbed her head.

Shippo hopped on top of Kilala's head, " Oh thank Kami, can you help us?"

" With what?"

Well she was about to when a young demon slayer came flying out the wooded area right over there heads and onto the cold hard ground.

Davina turned behind and looked at her. Bruises covered her entire body, particularly claw marks. Blood was trickling down her face arms and even some part of her legs.

Sango rose slightly in a crouching postion,pain shot through her entire body. But she had to keep going, she had to keep moving. Inuyasha would do the same for her she knew it.

Her eyes widen as blood came pouring out her mouth.

Davina walked over crouched near her, " Are you okay?" She handed out her hand.

Sango turned her direction towards the area she came out with a scowl, her ponytail had long since come out and now her hair was bloody, plastered all over her face.

" I'm fine" Sango said standing (just barely) wiping the blood that was dripping form her lip.

" Fine by me.. " Davina said standing.

Demon Inuyasha walked out from under a shadows of the woods.

Jarrell slipped her backpack off, " Well if it isn't a Sesshomaru half-breed of the brother"

Inuyasha grolwed deeply at her as his eyes glowed even more red.

"ooo look you made him angry" Davina teased as she step forward in front of Sango.

Inuyasha then turned is his attention to her. "...I...gonna...kill...you"

Jarrell smirked, "not very bright is he?"

" Apparently not.."

" I could use help..." Sango smirked.

Davina and Jarrell looked at each other. " No problem.."

Sango took fighiting stance. Davina unsheathed both her katanas and assumed fighting stance. Finally Jarrell's aura began to glow a blue/green color.

Inuyasha smirked. This was getting better and more interesting than he thought. He would get his bitch and get to kill two others why he was at it.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. That smell...

Jaken ran right into Lord Sesshomaru's leg.

" Mi lord what is the matter"

" Quiet Jaken!" Sesshmaru sniffed the air again. His scent had changed.. but more importantly _her _scent was there too.

" That woman and Inuyasha,this shall be interesting" Sesshomaru smirked then retained his usual emotionless expression.

He then proceeded to grab Rin and let her sit across his arm while he held her.

" ooo Lord Sesshomaru is Rin going for a ride?" Rin clapped happily.

Then Sesshomaru took off the direction of the scents using his inhumane speed.

" MI LORD WAIT!" Jaken yelled as he chased after where he thought Sesshomaru went.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry to get your hopes up!!! This is just a note.

First of all I'm not dead, for all those people who are wondering. I realized I haven't updated in years but now I'm here to tell you I will be updating this fic. I have not given up on it. Just give me a few more days and you'll have a new chapter. Thanx! I haven't given up on this!


End file.
